halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadam Legacies: The Darkest Hour
|} Previous Story: Journey of Lies ---- Characters Story Prologue The Vadam Keep was not as glorious as some proclaimed it to be. It was not a place of best comfort, or a well-defended estate. It was far below the glory the Vadam family had earned through the ages. We are not to be judged by such things, Autel 'Vadam thought as he trudged down the staircase. Our glory is for ourselves to earn. I do not believe in following my family's legacy. I believe in making my own. Indeed, the revered Fleet of Particular Justice was led by the legendary Thel 'Vadamee, and not even the San'Shyuum had been able to erase them. Having recently graduated from the military academy, Autel still had yet to earn his honour and glory. But this did not concern him. I would leave my own stories in time to be remembered. Grasping his belongings in one hand, Autel opened the doors and stepped outside into the brilliance of Sanghelios, he took a moment to gaze down the mountains the Vadam Keep was concealed in. Below, the State of Vadam was seen, and the view was spectacular. It would be a long time before he saw it again. "Autel!" A voice called him. He turned, and saw two Sangheili standing at the top of the path that wound from the Vadam Keep into the state. One of them was Lak 'Vadamee, an old but powerful warrior in his day. The other wore a set of golden powerful armour. Autel held back a gasp. It was Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee! What brought his presence here? "The Kaidon has agreed to escort you for your departure, Autel," Lak explained. Autel was speechless for a moment, then clenched his fist to his chest and bowed his head. "Your presence is an honour, Kaidon," he said. He was confused. Thel must be extremely busy, what was he doing here? Nonetheless, it would sound impolite, even downright impudent, to question him about such a matter. As Thel said, "Come," and led him down the path, Autel looked back at Lak, who said, "Until we meet again." "And the Journey shall reunite us if otherwise," Autel replied, hurrying down the path after Thel. As the estate faded out of sight and the young Sangheili descended the mountain, the only sounds were the rustling of the thickening forest and the light thuds of Thel's footfalls. Autel walked up beside him, trying to read the warrior's expressionless face. The Supreme Commander's dark eyes glinted with the shafts of sunlight that peeked through the lush leaves, and he remained silent. Finally, as they stepped onto a narrow path, Thel said, "There is someone we will see before we leave the state." "Who is it, Excellency?" Autel inquired, careful to be respectful. "The Seer of Sanghelios." The revered Seer of Sanghelios lived in the State of Vadam. She lived alone like all females of the Sangheili, but she was particularly isolated. The Seer could predict things in the future before any would know, and she was usually right. She preferred to be discreet, however, and her subtlety was something not many could see past. "You cannot depend on my vision," the Seer had said, "You must rely upon your own." Wisely stated, Autel thought. Most strangely, she was his mother. Autel had wondered why he was not dark-skinned like the rest of his species. It may have had something to do with the Seer, but she had never spoken of it. When he asked, she had replied, "You are what was meant to be. Do not become discontent with the way of things." Thel stopped at an ancient, low-roofed cabin, and gently pushed open the door. As he stepped inside, Autel followed, squinting to see in the windowless room. A light flashed off to his side. A short female Sangheili with dull but watchful eyes held a candle in her crooked fingers, standing next to Thel. The light was reflected on his armour and in the Seer's pupils. The Seer wasn't particularly aged, but her isolation had not kept her healthy. Her eyes and skin was a lighter shade of gray than most, her clothing was ripped and tattered, and her voice was slightly raspy. A mark was branded above her collarbone: two opposing arcs, with three overlapping circles and a dash through them. Autel recognized it as a mark of mating. Her spouse would bear the same mark upon his skin. "You have come," she croaked. If Thel was spooked by her behaviour, he gave no sign of it. "Yes," he said, "but our time is scarce. So do not hold us up." Autel had rarely entered the Seer's quarters, and was slightly unnerved by its appearance. Sanghelios did not lack technology, but he could see that she had not cared for windows even if she had no light simulators, and opted for candles instead. The only room was cramped, and he could not identify the few objects he could see. "If you would wait outside, Supreme Commander," she said. Thel nodded, and stepped out, shutting the door with a creak. "Autel," the Seer whispered. "You are to become one of the Covenant." "Yes," the young Sangheili said. "What are your feelings upon this matter?" Autel was silent. He did not expect a Seer to ask him of his feelings. "Are you eager to prove yourself? To become a warrior to create his legacy, unforgotten for aeons?" "I wish to serve loyally, and to find the Path," Autel replied. "It would satisfy me to bring salvation to the Covenant." The Seer sighed. "The Path...the Great Journey...such promises. The San'Shyuum judge upon the physical creations of the Forerunners. I hold no such hope for them in my heart." Autel knew of the Seer's sceptism of the Journey, and had a member of the Covenant repeated her words, they would have been punished for their heresy. "Be wary, my child," she said, "the Covenant have fought the humans throughout the Age of Reclamation, and none of us have seen why." The female Sangheili's eyes flashed, and she spoke as if in a trance. "There is treachery among the Hierarchs...one who seeks power over the others...he will turn his back upon them when the Path is clear to him...his secrets are dark..." The Seer blinked, gazing at the astonished Autel. She has spoken ill of the Hierarchs! What does this mean? He could not believe that the High Prophets would be treacherous, but he could not doubt the Seer either. Hesitantly, he asked, "What else do you see?" The Seer closed her eyes. "There will be betrayal within the Covenant. Calamity will strike Sanghelios. You will meet your closest ally, who will not fight alongside you when you are needed most." Autel had not expected her to suddenly speak of him, but when she had said was no less surprising. Sunlight filled the room as Thel entered. "We must go," he said. Calamity will strike Sanghelios... Autel moved to leave, then looked back at the Seer. "Will I see you again?" Calamity... He could have sworn she appeared hesitant for a moment, but she said, "Yes." Autel wondered if she was hiding something. But Seers could not lie, and before he could say anything, she slipped something into his hand. He stepped outside, awkwardly saying, "Goodbye." She did not believe in the Great Journey, so it would have been an insult to speak of it to her as he left. Still, the young Sangheili wondered if she had known something he didn't. Then again, that is what makes Seers so extraordinary, he thought, and decided not to worry about it. |} ---- ---- "You may be wondering why I have brought you here today," Bata 'Noromee said. "It is for a demonstration." Stoic Courier's had a single stadium. But if the training facilities were big, then the stadium was colossal. A Covenant frigate would probably fit in the arena itself and have room to move around. Autel was seated in the front rows, watching the Mgalekgolo inside the arena moving restlessly. Fira, seated beside him, was looking at 'Noromee, who had not explained why they were not training today. After the recruits' first day at the facility, it was not often that the Field Master would be training them. There were many other facilities he would oversee, and on other times, dealing with something in the main facility. 'Noromee had ended training early and announced that all recruits were to meet at the stadium today. "Our fight against the humans have lasted for an entire Age," 'Noromee continued, "and we have killed their soldiers, destroyed their ships, and burned their planets without failure. We have done this out of our superiority in strength, numbers, and technology. "But, the humans are not all weak. We have fought with powerful, armoured ones during the ground battles. They have seemed impossible to kill, and have caused us many problems. I myself have witnessed this..." The Field Master's right hand twitched, the three fingers clenching. "Spartans," Fira said. "Early in the Age of Reclamation, hundreds of them have been called to protect the place the humans call 'Pegasi Delta'. We believe we have killed them all. We were mistaken. We have captured one of the humans that very same Age period. He has been kept prisoner and interrogated. As the human is of no more use to us, I have request that he be brought to Stoic Courier for execution. And we shall all see just how powerful he is." As the energy barrier in one of the arena's doorways deactivated, all recruits watched it. But nothing moved in the darkness. "Why is he not escaping?" Autel asked. Fira was gazing at it with intent. A Mgalekgolo pair slowly advanced on the doorway. Something leaped out of the darkness, so quick it was a blur. It sidestepped the two Hunters and moved into the open. One of the Mgalekgolo raised its plasma cannon and fired, but was too slow. The Spartan evaded it easily. As a second pair of Mgalekgolo tried to trap it, and the human moved quickly. One of the other Hunters had fired and accidentally wounded its bond brothers. The Spartan closed in on the wounded Hunter, who raised its gigantic shield to crush his skull. The human's hands ripped into its exposed "belly", tearing out the worms in the Mgalekgolo. The alien groaned and died. A Sangheili guard stood up with a Plasma Rifle, but 'Noromee held up a hand. "Sit." The guard hesitantly obeyed. Autel could tell that the Spartan was becoming tired. It was obvious that he had only a fraction of his once-powerful strength, and signs of his decades of suffering was apparent upon his body. His face was gaunt, his pale skin was covered in scabs and plasma burns, and his clothing was stained with his strange crimson blood. On its front were the faded human characters '''RANDALL-037. The Spartan moved to one of the stadium's secondary support columns, keeping his eyes on the Mgalekgolo. The relatively smaller tube's diameter was about as long as Autel's second thumb. Five Hunters advanced on the human, their weapons raised. As their plasma cannons charged up, the Spartan moved a split second before their weapons fired. The powerful criss-crossing beams half-melted the column. The human gripped it and pulled hard, ripping the column free. The stadium stands did not even lurch as the larger primary support columns held it in place. But Autel could see that the Spartan had achieved its purpose: to gain a weapon. The human soldier did not hesitate before charging the Mgalekgolo with the pole. He lashed out with it, the tip of the weapon white-hot. The blow caught the first Hunter in the "neck", bending the weakened metal. Autel could hear the eels screaming as they burned and shrivelled up. A second Mgalekgolo attempted to ram the Spartan, who slid between its "legs" and thrusted upward, jamming the pole into its back. The massive alien collapsed, and the human pulled the weapon out. He scanned the arena briefly, raised the pole, and thrust it hard into the third Mgalekgolo's neck area, decapitating it, and ran straight for Autel. The Spartan leaped, and managed to grab onto a low stand. The young Sangehili froze, unsure of what to do. He was unarmed, and certain the alien was more than a match for him. 'Noromee had also ordered not to attack him. As the human strained and tried to raise himself up out of the arena, he made eye contact with Autel for a brief moment. He considered trying to push the alien back down, when the Spartan suddenly winced. One of the large scabs on his back had opened, staining his ragged clothing with fresh crimson blood. The human's grip weakened, and he fell to the arena floor. Half a dozen Mgalekgolo were below him. They had not fired in case they would have harmed a Sangheili. As the alien attempted to stand up, one of the Hunters hit him hard in the side. The Spartan cried out in pain, and Autel winced as he heard bones breaking. The human was still trying to fight, raising a fist. A Hunter stepped on his wrist. The rest of the Mgalekgolo crowded around it, beating at the alien. Soon, the Spartan's agonized yells and movements stopped, and they shuffled off, leaving a limp and bloodied form on the ground. 'Noromee stood up. "As you can see," he said, "this human was extremely capable of killing. Even unarmed, weakened, and outnumbered, he managed to kill four Mgalekgolo. These particular aliens are extremely ruthless and efficient. The humans do not have long before their extinction, but it was because of these supersoldiers that they have managed to survive throughout the entire Age of Reclamation." Fira was watching the Spartan's body without expression. However, Autel felt sickened. He had never seen a real human before, and although he knew the Prophets' claim of them as "heretics", he felt that the Spartan's death was wrong. "You are dismissed," 'Noromee said, and the Sangehili began to stand up to leave. Fira took one last look at the Spartan, and walked towards the exit. As Autel returned to the dormitory with him, he said, "So that is what had killed so many of my bloodline." What was it in his voice? Shock? Anger? Fear? "Before his death," Autel said, "he had looked at me. I do not know why. I did not know what to do." Fira paused. Finally, he said, "It matters not. He is dead." They were at the very top level of Stoic Courier. From there, Autel could see Sanghelios in the distance, as well as High Charity still in orbit around it. 'Noromee had brought the military city away from it and to its moon Suban instead. Autel had done many training sessions and operations on its surface with basic objectives and intelligence. The Fleet of Particular Justice had departed on the very first day. Autel didn't think of Thel 'Vadamee for a while, or the Seer of Sanghelios. He looked down at the ring on his finger. Keep it with you at all times, Thel had advised. Why had the Seer given this to him? It was beautiful, but Autel had no use for it. He absentmindedly followed Fira down a gravlift and towards the dormitories. Autel bid Fira goodnight and entered his room. He took off his dented, scratched, and blackened training armour. The recruits all had a set for practice. It had no energy shields, but could disperse light to medium plasma shots. They trained with genuine military weapons and by the twenty-seventh month of the 9th Age of Reclamation, they would graduate and become part of the Covenant. Autel wondered what he would do then. Fight against the humans, obviously, but could he? After what he saw today, he felt apprehensive. The Seer had once asked him if he could find a reason the Prophets decided to wage war on them. The young Sangheili had not found an answer, and now wondered why they had not been at least attempted to be converted into the Covenant. There is treachery among the Hierarchs...one who seeks power over the others...he will turn his back upon them... Which Prophet had the Seer spoken of? Once again Autel looked at his ring, but found no answers from it. Did they hide something about the humans no one else knew? Autel sighed and lay down upon his bed. As he closed his eyes he remembered the look in Fira's eyes, and wondered if his friend would have the same doubts about killing a human. ---- Chapter 4: Assassinations As Autel walked towards the training facility, he saw Sangheili guards walking around, looking tense and flustered. He had never seen so many moving about so much. "What do you think they are worried about?" he asked. "I do not know," Fira said, watching as one of the guards distractedly walked into a dormitory instead of standing outside of it. A few of the other recruits were talking amongst themselves. "...cruiser..." "...Spirits dropping in all morning..." "...'Noromee's increasing security..." "...but we should not worry about them..." "...we have never trusted their kind, neither should we..." "Who do they speak of?" Autel said. Fira clicked his mandibles as they entered the training grounds. 'Noromee was present this time, and although his expression was unfathomable, Autel could see that he had something on his mind. The Field Master's eyes were glassy, his movements a bit too stiff. And he was not watching the recruits as he usually did. When the remaining Sangheili entered, Autel noticed how the recruits' numbers had decreased. Nearly half of them had been dismissed over the period of training, and the grounds were less occupied. As 'Noromee was about to say something, the energy barriers deactivated and the two guards entered. "Field Master," one of them said. 'Noromee looked up, and inhaled slowly. Autel looked too, and gasped. Three large, muscular aliens had stepped in after the guards. Two of them had brown fur, with light steel-gold armour. They had crimson Plasma Rifles and bladed hand carbines strapped to their sides. The third was silver-furred with a mohawk of the same colour. He was wearing little armour, but he was much larger than the other two, and had a gigantic hammer slung across his back. "Jiralhanae," hissed Fira. Autel had heard of these aliens. They were powerful and barbaric, and had always been rival to the Sangheili in the Covenant. Over the Ages they were slowly gaining power, something that made many uneasy. The silver-furred Jiralhanae nodded respectfully to 'Noromee. "Field Master, I thank you for allowing us entry into your..." he looked amongst the recruits maliciously, "...military city." The veteran did not spare him any politeness. "Tartarus. I had told you we were to speak in the main facility." Tartarus growled softly. "I am in a hurry, and I do not have time to wait around." "Very well," 'Noromee said, "let us go. You may begin your exercises," he added to the recruits, "I hardly need to remind you what is and is not tolerable." He looked to the guards. "When your shift is over, please make the Jiralhanae feel welcome." "He means the Jiralhanae will remain here?" Fira whispered, alarmed. Autel was just as unnerved by the aliens. They had a vicious look to them, and their eyes seemed to hide their ominous intents. As 'Noromee left the training facility with the three Jiralhanae, the recruits looked away and retrieved their training weapons. Autel took a rifle and a sidearm, but couldn't concentrate as he began the exercise. What were the Jiralhanae up to? Why were they here? It could be that the Prophets had ordered them to, but for what purpose? He thought of the Seer's prediction of the Hierarchs again, and felt a chill. Treachery... Three plasma bolts flew past Autel's head, and he jerked in surprise, and realized that Fira had begun the exercise. He could tell that his friend looked just as worried, but was putting it aside momentarily. Autel raised his rifle and returned fire. He felt a bit better as Fira took cover behind a deployed shield, and prepared to fire again. A challenging training session always took his mind off things, and he figured that for whatever reason the Jiralhanae were here, 'Noromee could deal with it. When the day's exercises were over, the recruits looked a little less tense, and were breathing deeply to shake off the feeling of adrenaline. Autel walked out the training facility with the others, looking for Fira in the crowd. Finally, when the Sangheili went off to their dormitories, he saw his friend slowly walking out the doors, trying to look casual. Autel could tell that he was anything but casual. There was a mixture between a suspicious and shifty look in his eyes. He looked more flustered than during the morning, and seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, as they entered the dormitories, Fira reached between his armour panels into his uniform pocket and drew out two Plasma Pistols. "What are you doing?" Autel hissed. Fira raised a hand to silence him. He pressed one of the pistols into the albino Sangheili's hand. "Keep this in your dormitory. Just do it." "You cannot be serious..." "I have a bad feeling about the Jiralhanae. Keep it in your room...just in case." As Fira entered his room, Autel walked into his own, slipping the Plasma Pistol into his desk drawer. He felt more unease than ever as he changed out of his armour and felt that he couldn't fall asleep at all as he lay upon his bed, eyes open. Autel opened his eyes. A quick check at his time unit told him that he had been for half the "night". Shifting in his bed, he wondered what had awakened him. Autel heard the faint padding of footsteps, then the sound of low, gruff whispers. A door slid shut almost silently. Cautiously, he sat up. The footsteps were approaching his room. The door slid open. A pair of Jiralhanae minors were standing in the hall. They were armed. Autel could tell they were squinting to see him in the darkness as they slowly walked in. His pulse quickened, and he leaped at them. Caught by surprise, the first Jiralhanae fell to the ground. The second Brute snarled and aimed his spike carbine at Autel. The young Sangheili's hands were gripping the first Jiralhanae's wrists, pinning him down. Keeping his hold firm, he lashed out with his leg and kicked the second Brute in the face. The pinned Jiralhanae was attempting to aim his weapon at Autel. He twisted hard, forcing the Brute to relinquish his grip on his Spiker but his thick wrists did not break. Autel grasped the spike carbine and brought it down on the Jiralhanae's neck. Warm blood washed over him, and the alien gurgled. The Brute jerked, kicking him in the chest, and died. Autel flew back, straight into the arms of the second Jiralhanae. The Brute grabbed him by his long throat and began to choke him to death. The young Sangheili gasped for breath, and his vision began to fade. The doors flew open again, and another figure stood there. He levelled a pistol, and aimed it at them. Autel could see a large green glow building from the pistol. He grasped at the Jiralhanae's belt and his fingers found a Spike Grenade. Autel jabbed it into the Brute's thigh, who released him with a howl of pain. He stumbled away as he heard the pistol discharge. When his vision was clear again, he saw that half the Jiralhanae's face was melted. Someone helped him to his feet. "What has happened here?" It was Fira. "The Jiralhanae have attempted to assassinate me," Autel said. The ruckus had awoken the other recruits, and they were coming to see what caused it. He found his Plasma Pistol and activated it. "But how could they have passed the guards?" Fira asked as two Sangheili entered, shocked. Autel froze, and slowly walked out of his room, opening the doors of dorms 774 -A and -B. Both Sangheili laid dead in their beds, slashed across the throat by spike carbines. He walked outside, and realized that the guards had been killed as well. His hands curled into fists, and he felt a rage build up inside him. Autel walked into his dormitory again, and Fira looked at him inquisitively. "The guards," the pale-skinned Sangheili said softly, "were killed along with two recruits." There was only silence. "We must inform 'Noromee immediately," Autel continued. "But be wary. There will be more Jiralhanae in the hallways. Take their weapons," he indicated the dead Brutes, "and awaken the other recruits. Hurry." They nodded, picked up the spike carbines, and returned to their rooms to retrieve their training armour. As he and Fira did the same and entered the hallway, Autel gave one of the guards' Plasma Rifles to him, and took the other one. "Let us go." They silently walked down the curved hallway, careful to watch for any movement. Autel thought of the Jiralhanae. How many of them had come? And how many recruits had they slaughtered? He felt anger at the deeds. Tartarus, the Chieftain, must haved ordered this. The guards in dormitory 775 were dead as well. Autel and Fira silently entered, and found another pair of Brutes in 775-F, examining their victims. Autel raised his weapons, and fired. The Jiralhanae faced them, and attempted to return fire. But the two Sangheili's weapons were faster, and soon they were under a ruthless hail of green and blue plasma bolts. Autel ceased fire, and confirmed that no recruits were alive before leaving, the scent of singed Jiralhanae fur still in the dormitory. Autel was relieved to see that the guards of dormitory 776 were on their feet. As they approached, one of them raised his rifle. "What are you doing out of your dormitories? And why are you armed?" "We have been attacked by the Jiralhanae, whom had killed many recruits in their sleep. We need to warn Field Master 'Noromee immediately." The guard lowered his rifle, looking slightly skeptical. "I—" "I swear upon the blood of my fathers that this is not a lie!" Autel said urgently. "Please, there is no time!" Two Jiralhanae approached them from around the hallway. When they saw the Sangheili, one of them snarled, "They have killed our pack mates!" And opened fire. The guards raised their rifles and returned fire. A spike hit Fira in the shoulder, the ballistic round penetrated the training armour. The Sangheili cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Autel moved in front of his friend, firing as quickly as he could. Soon the Jiralhanae were cut down. Quickly, the young Sangheili moved to Fira, who was clutching at the long projectile in his shoulder. Purple blood flowed onto the ground. "Hold still," he said, and strained to pull it out. He could feel Fira's muscles tense with pain, but the bloody spike came out, and he dropped it. Autel tore a strip off his uniform and used it to bandage his friend's shoulder. Fira stood, picking up his weapons. "Thank you," he said. The guards looked a bit surprised by the attack. The recruits in dormitory 776 had come out and stared at the Jiralhanae's bodies. "What has happened?" one of them asked. "Heresy," spat the guard. "Please, warn the others," Autel said, "we must find Field Master 'Noromee." The other guard nodded. "Very well. Go." As Autel stepped out into the streets with Fira, he found that he could calm down and think this over since the attack. He realized that he was surprised that he had killed so many and lived. After all, they were still recruits. No, he thought, We are to be graduates. We had but a month to complete our training. We ''are ready to join the Covenant...'' What Covenant? he thought bitterly, our own allies have betrayed us. Was this the treachery the Seer had spoken of? You will meet your closest ally, who will not fight alongside you when you are needed the most... Autel looked over at Fira, who was cautiously scanning the streets for more Jiralhanae, wincing as he walked. He could not have asked for a closer ally than he. What twist of fate would separate them? Did the Seer speak of death? He shuddered. No, surely not... "We are here," Fira said. Autel realized with a start that they were standing before the main facility. He had come here several times throughout his training. As they approached the guards, one of them asked for their identification. We are in a hurry! Autel thought with a flash of annoyance. It was always the same guards, and they would recognize him. The looks they gave him, as if he was diseased... "Autel 'Vadam," he said, "and I have an urgent message for Field Master 'Noromee." The guard bore his gaze into him for a moment, and finally turned on his mic. "Excellency, it is the albino. He states that he has a message for you." The albino... The guard sounded as if he expected 'Noromee to deny his request. "Let him in." The guards reluctantly stepped aside, and Autel entered with Fira. 'Noromee was standing in the centre of the atrium with his back turned to them, examinging a large panel. When they entered, he turned around. "Good evening," he said. His eyes drifted from the weapons clutched in Autel's hands, to the bloody bandage over Fira's shoulder. "Excellency," the young Sangheili said, bowing with Fira, "we have an important message for you. It concerns the Jiral—" Fira gasped. Three Brutes stepped out from behind the panel. Tartarus and his captains. ---- Chapter 5: Escape Autel watched the three Jiralhanae in front of them. Tartarus' eyes gleamed. One of his captains growled, and began to step forward, but the Chieftain held out a hand. "Calm yourself, Othreus. Allow these Sangheili to speak." Autel faltered slightly. "I...I would like a moment of privacy with his Excellency." "No matter," Tartarus said, "There is nothing more to discuss, Field Master. I will depart now. My captains will report to me regarding the progress here. I am aware that some of your students find our presence uncomfortable, but we shall not obstruct you. And the Prophets would prefer an unbiased report from...a reliable source rather than another Sangheili." 'Noromee scowled, and said, "Very well." As Tartarus and his captains began to march out, two more Jiralhanae minors burst in, holding spike carbines and looking wild-eyed. "Chieftain, we have found several of our unit dead," one of them blurted, "I fear some of the Sangheili have awakened—" "Silence, you imbecile!" snarled Tartarus, his expression of calm disappearing immediately. He glanced involuntarily at 'Noromee, who narrowed his eyes. "What is happening?" the veteran demanded. A tension built in the air. The Brute captains began fingering their weapons. "The Jiralhanae murder us in our sleep!" Fira shouted, unable to contain himself. The captain named Othreus growled. 'Noromee's fists clenched. "Is this true?" he asked, turning on Tartarus. The Chieftain began to smile, his hands grasping at the hammer on his back. "Do not take it personally," he said. "It is the will of the Hierarchs. And you are willing to serve them, are you not?" "You lie!" 'Noromee shouted, "How dare you blame this treachery upon the Prophets!" His Energy Sword flared, and he charged Tartarus. "No, Excellency!" Autel warned, but as the Field Master leapt forward, reckless and blinded by rage, the Chieftain laughed, and dealt a powerful blow with the hammer. 'Noromee flew across the atrium, hit a wall, and crumpled. The four other Jiralhanae raised their spike carbines and opened fire. Autel and Fira moved quickly and returned fire. Dozens of Sangheili burst into the atrium, spotted the aliens, and engaged as well. The minors were quickly killed, and Tartarus ordered, "Retreat!" They ran through the doors, and escaped the main facility. Autel wanted to give chase, but instead he ran to 'Noromee. To his relief and amazement, the Field Master was still alive. "Excellency..." The veteran's armour was cracked in several places and covered in blood. He winced as he sat upright. One of his arms were broken. "Excellency, we have to find the Chieftain," Autel said. 'Noromee nodded, and tried to pick up his Energy Sword, but the young Sangheili shook his head. "You are injured, Excellency. You cannot fight." The Field Master paused, and reluctantly nodded. He said, "Give me the broadcast mic." Fira of them handed it to him, and 'Noromee spoke into it. "Awaken, Sangheili! The Jiralhanae are treacherous, you must fight back! Remember what you have learned over your training..." he stopped for a moment and coughed as his blood began to pool at his feet. "...do whatever you can to stop this heresy. Kill these Brutes like the dishonourable vermin they are! Do not fear them..." 'Noromee's voice trailed off, and the mic slipped from his hands. Two guards rushed forward and grabbed his forearms as he passed out. "Get him to the infirmary immediately," Autel said, "Protect him from the Jiralhanae." The guards were too concerned to realize that he had given them an order. "We shall hold the main facility," one of the Sangheili said, "You must find Tartarus. Good luck." Autel nodded, and was about to leave with Fira, when the guard said, "Wait. Take this." He handed Autel 'Noromee's Energy Sword. The young Sangheili stared at the weapon in his palm, and nodded. He had never used one, having only trained with plasma weapons that would not tear through his opponents' armour. Nonetheless, he had trained with metal blades on Sanghelios with his uncle before. As Autel stepped into the streets with Fira, he saw that there was fighting in the streets between the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. Some of the more resourceful recruits had found weapons, and others had picked them up from dead enemies. There were three times as many Sangheili as Jiralhanae, but most of them were recruits, and a lot of them did not even have training armour on. The younger recruits were falling more quickly also. Fira attracted the attention of a Jiralhanae major by firing at him. The Brute charged, and Autel cut him in half. "Do we fight until they are all dead?" he asked, decapitating another Jiralhanae. "That, or until we fall," Fira said, sidestepping a Brute and breaking his spine. The area was cleared, and they moved to others. After an extensive fight outside the stadium, both Sangheili obtained injuries, but did not stop until the last Jiralhanae was cut down. "Have you seen Tartarus or his captains?" Autel said. "No," Fira replied, then he looked up. "Look!" The Jiralhanae's cruiser was leaving. It was headed for Sanghelios. "To the hangar!" Autel cried, running for a doorway, "We must warn them!" They ran past several groups of Sangheili and Jiralhanae. A spike stabbed into Autel's side, and two plasma bolts connected with Fira's back, but neither stopped to retaliate. As they entered the hangar, and ran for a dropship, group of Jiralhanae entered, grabbing at the two recruits. Fira leaped safely onto the dropship, but Autel felt a hand on his leg, and he fell. As his friend began to leap off to help him, another Sangheili on board held him back. "Remain on the dropship!" "I cannot!" Fira snapped, trying to move around him. The dropship pilot fired the single plasma turret, and Autel ducked. He felt the hand loosen, and wriggled free. "Climb aboard!" Fira cried, but another door opened. A pair of Sangheili were retreating from the opposite end, firing rapidly. A swarm of Jiralhanae were attacking them. One Sangheili was shot several times in the chest. The second took a spike to the head. Both fell. The additional Jiralhanae turned their attention to the dropship, firing their grenade launchers. A second dropship pilot fired back, but their forces were too great. "We must take off!" the first pilot said, "They are concentrating their fire upon us, and their grenades will destroy this ship!" "No!" Fira shouted, but the hatches closed, and the damaged dropship flew out of the hangar and turned down-spin. As the Jiralhanae turned to fire on the second dropship, someone aboard it tossed three Plasma Grenades out the hatch, wiping out half the Brutes. The dropship pilot killed three more before Autel cut down the rest. "Come aboard!" called the pilot. But Autel noticed something, and ran to the guards' bodies. "One of them lives!" he said, and began to drag the twitching Sangheili into the dropship. As it too closed its hatches and took off, Autel said, "See if you can find the other dropship." He turned his attention to the injured guard. One of the other recruits on board the dropship said, "The spike has punctured his eye." Blood was flowing out from the hole. Autel pulled the projectile out with a sickening sound, and the other recruit bandaged the wound. "Thank you," the guard said, "I owe my life to you." "What is your name?" the young Sangheili asked. "I am N'tho 'Sraomee." Autel recognized the name. "You are a prestiged soldier! Why are you guarding Stoic Courier?" "I had decided to remain with my Field Master after he was reassigned," he said, "I wanted to help him return to combat." "The other dropship has disappeared from my radar," the pilot said, "I believe they have set down upon Suban for repairs." "We have no time to search for them," Autel said, "Set course for High Charity. We must warn the Hierarchs of this heresy." He wanted to find Fira, but knew that his friend could take care of himself. And there were more important things to do. Autel remembered that Tartarus claimed the Prophets had ordered the killings, but couldn't bring himself to believe it. There is treachery among the Hierarchs... Was it the right thing to do? The young Sangheili also remembered the Seer's other prediction. Your closest ally will not fight alongside you when you are needed most... Would he see Fira again? Autel shook his head, and watched the dropship's long journey to Sanghelios. |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Autel 'Vadam Category:Vadam Legacies Category:Against All Odds Category:Stories